Why I Love Ikebana
by cuore ridente
Summary: Sora has noticed a distressed look in Koushirou's eyes and realizes that its source is something she would have never expected: Taichi. When Taichi confides in her and expresses his feelings for Koushirou, she decides to play matchmaker...with flowers.


This is just a little something to cure anyone's craving for a bit of Taishirou fluff! **Dedicated to the lovely Taishirou fans out there. We need more fanfiction from you guys!!!**

I also wrote this to explore the character of Sora a bit. This was originally going to be in the point-of-view of Hikari, but as I started writing, I decided to change it to Sora. I thought it would be a bit more themed, anyway.

Oh, and I spent a good amount of time doing background research for this story, so I get props! (Gives herself props.) Baha!

Well, anyways, enjoy!

Warnings: Shonen-ai, some fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But if I did, Taichi and Koushirou would have _totally_ just gone crazy in that cabin while they were camping... Yamato and Mr. Ishida could've just gone fishing... Or invented Anti-Jun Spray... XD

* * *

Why I Love Ikebana

* * *

Inside those dark eyes, there was this aching, this groaning, this desire, like silent screaming. It resonated like a siren, and everyone he met could hear it, but no one knew what it meant. It was a patrol, a searchlight, a missing child poster, except it didn't know what it was looking for.

And for all of those years, every time I'd see him, I'd wonder what it meant. I always knew that he had no idea, but I thought that maybe if I found out, I could help him. After all, there was always light at the end of every dark tunnel. Even ebony eyes can gleam.

Wasn't Koushirou-kun supposed to be the intelligent one? That was what everyone had always assumed. But I had a feeling that in this case, Knowledge wasn't going to be of much help.

So that's where I'd come in.

I'd learned a lot since I'd met Koushirou-kun and the others. My heart and my insight into people's relationships had exploded into this unconditional understanding of Love. I just looked at people and I knew. But Koushirou-kun had been somewhat of a challenge, and I supposed that my stubbornness had never wavered: I refused to give up a challenge, especially when it came to someone like Koushirou-kun, who barely revealed his emotional side.

At first, I tried to approach him about it, but he always insisted that nothing was wrong. I never believed him. Like I said, there was this agonizing look in his eyes – something was driving him mad. And I knew how much a mystery bothered him. I told him that I was always there to help him and that he was always able to come to me. And he'd thank me a million times over, tell me how appreciative he was to have a friend like me, and that if he ever did have a problem, he would confide in me.

He just wasn't admitting that there was a _current_ problem.

For awhile, I thought to myself, well, who was I, trying to butt into his privacy? It wasn't my business, and I had no right to try and involve myself in something that didn't concern me. Koushirou-kun was a smart kid, and he'd eventually figure it out. But the suffering in his eyes only worsened, and I became sincerely worried.

I think I was the only one who really noticed that something was seriously _wrong_. The other Chosen Children seemed to catch on, but they sort of just pushed it under the rug. Well, I didn't believe in pushing problems under the rug anymore, and if Yamato-kun's Friendship had taught me anything, it was that a friend's _duty _was to take care of another friend, especially when they were troubled.

I just had to figure out how to make Koushirou-kun listen to me.

And then, one day, it just dawned on me.

The eyes were meant for one thing: to see. I had been looking at his eyes long enough, but I had never taken the time to notice at what his eyes were looking.

And honestly, I couldn't believe it.

The one person who never noticed Koushirou-kun's misery was Taichi. The two were absolute best friends, yet out of all people, Taichi never noticed that anything was wrong. His naïveté couldn't help but vex me, because if anyone, Koushirou-kun's _best friend_ should be helping him! At first, I was ready to slap Taichi in the face, but that's when I began realizing that _he_ was the source, the core, the fire of Koushirou-kun's despair.

Koushirou-kun gained a lot of confidence over the years. He really came out of his shell and surprised us with a very witty sense of humor. I knew that he was initially very shy and always acted as though he wasn't worth anything, but making friends like us had shown him how wrong he was. I thought that everything was fine until I noticed that one piece of him was still distressed.

When I figured out that he gave _Taichi _a certain look...I recognized it. It was the same look I had given him for a long time after our first Digimon adventures. I deeply admired him for his Courage and strength, and I had this feeling deep down that he liked me, too. But after awhile, I realized that he wasn't really the _nurturer_ that I needed. I found that in Yamato-kun, but I digress.

I couldn't imagine what Koushirou-kun must have been going through for who-knows-how-long! To watch his secret love like someone else...to like _me_ of all people... Gosh, I knew what that was like. Even as a kid, before I met all of the Chosen Children, I had my crushes. To see the person you admire fall for someone else is heartbreaking for anyone of any age. But for Koushirou-kun... He probably thought that his chances of capturing Taichi's heart were slim. It was no wonder that he was practically dying inside.

I was planning to approach Koushirou-kun and see if my assumptions were correct. I had been all ready to make a surprise visit at his apartment so he couldn't change his mind, but that's when _Taichi_ made a surprise visit at _my_ door.

"Sora," he had muttered, his hands behind his back, his eyes at his feet, "I...I need to talk to you." It was the first time in a long time that I had seen Taichi uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "Are you okay? Something's really bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yeah...kind of," he replied, his eyes flickering up to me. "Well, okay, that's a flat-out lie. Yeah, something's really wrong."

I opened my door wider and showed him in. "Well, you're welcome to come in and talk to me about it. I was just on my way out, but it can wait."

"Are you sure?" he asked politely, taking off his shoes as he stepped inside. "If it's really important, I can always call you later."

"No, it's fine. Really it is. It's best to talk about serious matters in-person anyway." I walked into the kitchen, and his feet shuffled behind me nervously. This definitely wasn't the Taichi I knew.

I turned around and asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks, though." He still looked anxious, and it seemed as though his mind was in a furious debate. Maybe he was reconsidering coming here. Maybe he was trying to assure himself that it was okay. I knew that whatever it was, he needed some serious guidance.

"Well, alright then. Would you like to sit here at the table, or would you rather collapse on my futon?"

"The latter sounds good," he answered almost desperately.

I laughed as I started towards my room. "Oh, Taichi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

I heard a familiar Taichi groan as he followed me, replying as I slid open my door, "A deep pile of I-have-no-fucking-clue, that's what."

I sat on my computer chair as he fell face-first into my pillow. I responded, "Well, that's something I've never heard before. Usually a lost soccer game is pretty straightforward."

"Trust me, this is not about any stupid soccer game."

"Well, then what is it?"

Car traffic and the laughter of some children on the sidewalk filled the empty void of no response. Then, "I really have no idea."

"Then how am I supposed to help you? I'm not a psychic, you know."

Taichi looked up at me and gave me a little grin. "Sometimes it seems like you are."

"Yes, but only when I know some details of the situation. In this case, I know nothing." I sat backwards on the computer chair and rested my arms on its back, facing him. His head was now resting in his arms as he lay on his stomach, his feet swishing back and forth in the air like two playground swings. Back and forth, he weighed his two options: to tell or not to tell? Taichi always seemed to view revealing his feeling as a sign of weakness. However...

"Taichi, you _do_ know what's bothering you. You just don't want to admit it. You come here and expect me to just look at you and give you this perfect solution without you having to say anything. That's not the way it goes. Now be a real man and just come out and say it. You seem to have no trouble doing it if it involves Hikari-chan."

That was always a particularly tender subject for him. He was so protective of his sister that he never let his pride get in the way of her well-being. Why should pride get in the way of anything, especially when it pertained to _his own _mental health?

His little grin evolved into a genuine smile. "I told you that you were a psychic."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Taichi, it doesn't take a psychic to figure that out. I've known you for eight years; I've had you figured out for a long time."

He turned his gaze away from me again as he mumbled, "Or so you think."

I frowned as my eyebrows shifted, furrowing. "What do you mean, 'or so you think?'"

"Because how could you have figured me out when I haven't even figured myself out!?" He banged his fist on the floor in frustration.

"Taichi, calm down. That's why you came here, isn't it? It's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened."

"But that's the _thing_, Sora, I _don't_ know what happened! It just kind of...did. Like one day it hit me in the face like this giant boulder. I don't even know where it came from..." He drifted off, looking outside at the clouds forming around Tokyo Bay. His eyes became distant, lost in the fog, and he had no idea how to navigate through it...

It sounded rather familiar.

That's when I couldn't help but ask, "Does it have to do with Koushirou-kun?"

It was as though someone had sent a thousand volts of electricity to surge through him, for his body jumped and his eyes widened as he frantically exclaimed, "How did you know!? Oh god, am I obvious? Have the others been talking? Has he said any-"

"For goodness' sake, calm down!" Now finally realizing what I was getting into, I got off the computer chair and sat down on my futon next to Taichi, whose face was hidden in his folded arms. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gently asked, "No one suspects anything, Taichi; at least, I haven't heard anyone say anything." I rustled his hair playfully like I always did when we were young. "It's okay, you know...to like him."

"Because he's a guy?" came a muffled, ashamed response.

"Well...yeah. Don't let that get you down. It's not going to destroy your masculinity, nor will anyone suddenly shun you because of it. You know that we all care about you too much to be stupid like that."

A stifled grunt seemed to be him acknowledging the truth of what I had said.

"So...why are you so drawn to him, Taichi?" I tried to make my voice completely void of any teasing tone.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "That's just it, Sora... That's just it: I don't _know_. I just _am_." His voice was unsure, his thoughts clearly jumbled, and his body was even shaking, like he was trying to force back tears. "But...Sora, I don't think you understand. I...I..."

"You what?" I asked quietly.

"I love him."

Now _this_ wasn't exactly what I expected when Taichi had shown up at my door. I was at first taken aback by this bold statement, but after pulling myself together I asked, "Are you sure?"

He turned to me slowly, looked me right in the eye, and replied, "I have never been surer of anything in my life."

And when Taichi said something like that, he _meant_ it.

"It's like..." he hesitated, trying to search for the words. "It's like I've always loved him, but I just never _realized_ it until just yesterday... My whole family has been really worried about me. It's like I've been sick or something, since I've found out."

"Oh, Taichi."

"And then Koushirou called me and _knew_ that something was wrong because I was barely talking... But it's like, how the hell was I going to tell him? I felt so bad because he was so worried, and I couldn't tell him. I just _couldn't_. How could I? How could I ruin this awesome friendship with him?"

"Taichi-"

"And god, how did I not see it all of these years!? To fool myself with thinking that I loved you, when really all along..."

I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at that, yet still, he rambled on. I didn't try to stop him again, for it was good for him to finally vent.

"Do you realize how amazing he is, Sora? He's like this fragile thing, yet he's the strongest person I know. He just never fails to make me laugh, to make me actually calm down and think _logically_... I don't know where the hell I'd be without him. And he believes in me so much, even when I don't. He makes me out to be this amazing person while he just downgrades himself, even though he shouldn't. He's like the epitome of humility, and I really need someone like that in my life. He's my balance. And..." He looked at me again. "Isn't he beautiful?"

I couldn't help but break into a wide smile, bursting with joy. It was like all of his life, Taichi had been this flower, trying to flourish on his own. Yet it was his epiphany that made him realize that it was Koushirou-kun who made him complete. It was the perfect formula for him to finally blossom into the greatest person he could be.

Koushirou-kun was the same way, for Taichi completed him as well. It was because of Taichi that he really opened up, joked around more often, and became known as one of the friendliest people around rather than just an aloof computer nerd. Sure, he was still a computer nerd and Taichi was still a hotheaded soccer jock, but being together simply improved their base characters.

How he had described his and Koushirou-kun's relationship just put in perspective of how perfect they really were for each other! They were two flowers who simply made each other more beautiful by standing side-by-side.

And hey, after all, I was becoming quite the expert in ikebana...

I couldn't help but clap my hands together and exclaim, "Oh, Taichi, I've never heard you speak like that before! And I think you just answered your own question."

Taichi blushed as he realized that he was completely out of the character that he normally portrayed, but he still managed to give a shy, "Thanks. And...I guess you're right."

"But now I'm kind of confused, Taichi. If you're so sure about your feelings, why did you come to me for help?"

He looked out the window again as he answered, "I guess...I just don't know what to do now. I doubt Koushirou feels the same way, and I-"

And _that's_ when I slapped him.

He held his cheek as he snapped his head back to me, looking both shocked and furious, but I held up my hand before he could protest.

"Have you noticed how Koushirou-kun has always had some kind of distress about him?"

Taichi's expression morphed into surprise, and even guilt, as he replied, "No, not at all."

"Well, there's always been something about Koushirou-kun that's bothered me, and I think the other Chosen Children have noticed it, too. Sure, he's a much happier and more open person than he's ever been, but there's always been something bothering him."

Taichi was thinking long and hard about this, yet still he shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed. "I suppose it's no wonder, really. He probably covers it up around you so you won't worry."

Taichi stared at me, confused.

I looked at him and stated, "The only reason I asked if your situation had to do with Koushirou-kun is because I had been wondering about Koushirou-kun's feelings for _you_."

Astonished, his eyes widened again as he stuttered, "F-feelings...for _me_?"

"I don't know for sure if he does have feelings for you. In fact, I was going to pay him a surprise visit myself to ask him about it, but then you showed up. Don't give up hope yet, Taichi. In fact, I'd get pretty optimistic."

"That's honestly the last thing I want to do," he answered gloomily. "I'll just end up being more disappointed."

"Oh, come on, Taichi. You always encouraged us to stay positive in the Digital World. This is no different."

"Yeah right. It's not every day you come across a guy who's in love with another guy."

"And it's not every day that you get sucked into a world full of digital monsters. Besides, _everyone_ runs the risk of the object of their affections not returning their feelings. It's not just _you_. It's everyone." I couldn't help but smile because it was _so_ Taichi to think that _he_ was the only one.

Taichi sighed heavily as he resumed staring out the window. "I guess."

"Now chin-up, Taichi. I think I have an idea."

* * *

I did end up paying Koushirou-kun that surprise visit, except it required a bit more preparation that I had expected. Plus, it took enough time to encourage Taichi to go along with it.

We ended up arriving at Koushirou-kun's front door about two hours after Taichi's confession. I sent Taichi to hide in the bushes until I gave him the signal. Meanwhile, I was going to be busy breaking down Koushirou-kun. Flower by flower.

"Is it too late to back out?" Taichi asked nervously. "This is really corny anyway."

"Sometimes, corny things turn out to be the most romantic things." Then I turned to him sternly and firmly stated, "And Yagami Taichi, if you back out on me, I am going to make _sure_ that you are a virgin for life." I proceeded to demonstrate a very powerful kick in the air.

Taichi instinctively shielded his groin and winced. "Okay, okay, fine. But if this goes wrong..."

"Trust me, it'll be like jury trials and reasonable doubt. If I feel as though there's enough reasonable doubt to believe that Koushirou-kun doesn't like you, I'll send you a text message with a sad face. But if I am _seriously_ convinced that he does, then I'll send you one with a happy face. We've gone over this. It'll be _fine._"

"But what if you're wrong? What if you think that he likes me, but then he doesn't?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it you who said that I'm psychic? _Trust me_."

He grumbled to himself in defeat as he crawled into the bushes.

"Okay, wish me luck!"

Taichi didn't respond.

I sighed as I rang the doorbell repeatedly, for no one answered for two minutes.

I was seriously starting to consider just going home when the door opened to reveal a panting Izumi Koushirou.

"Sora-san!" he gasped in surprise. "I am _so sorry_! I was so into my computer programming that I didn't hear you! Please forgive me; I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. I-"

I laughed as I assured him, "It's alright, Koushirou-kun. I understand. It's a surprise visit anyway."

I could hear Taichi's shallow, anxious breathing, but Koushirou-kun didn't seem to have noticed. "Well, you're most welcome. My parents aren't here right now, just so you know."

"That's fine," I said. As soon as Koushirou-kun turned around, I gave a thumbs-up to the bush in which Taichi was hiding. I followed the red-head into the house and closed the door behind me.

After taking off my shoes and declining something to eat or drink, Koushirou-kun asked, "So what brings you here? I assume that it must have something to do with the blue box you're holding."

"Oh, yes, I'm glad you noticed," I said innocently.

"May I inquire as to what's in it?"

"I'm getting to that, Koushirou-kun, don't rush me." I giggled. "Let's sit down at the kitchen table, shall we?"

"Alright then."

We sat down at the table and I placed the box in front of him. "So I was thinking of doing a little project, Koushirou-kun."

"Oh? Does it involve computers? I'd be more than willing to assist you with it, Sora-san." He looked rather eager about it, too.

I laughed again. "No, no, Koushirou-kun, not at all." He looked pretty disappointed, but I continued on. "As you know, I help my mother with her flower shop, and I've been really interested in ikebana lately. I was thinking that maybe I could make a special design for each Chosen Child!"

He seemed only vaguely interested in this. "That sounds really nice, Sora-san, but flowers aren't really my kind of pastime."

"Well," I replied, allowing a bit of craftiness to enter my voice, "I think what you'll appreciate about the flowers is not necessarily their looks, but their meanings and their symbols."

I had recaptured his curiosity. "Flowers to represent my personality?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Koushirou-kun gave me an authentic smile. "That sounds like an interesting idea, Sora-san." He flushed a little. "I will admit that I have never participated in such a ritual that exemplifies me. I know nothing about it."

"That's why I'm here!" I encouraged him, opening the box.

He peered inside, and his expression immediately changed to pensive. "Sora-san...these are all roses. Don't roses symbolize..." He shifted uncomfortably. "They represent love, right?"

"Not necessarily," I answered swiftly, for I had expected that question. "Sure, they can represent love, but they can represent lots of other things, too." Love was obviously a touchy subject for him. I already felt like I was getting somewhere.

He gave me a hesitant look before saying, "Alright. So I assume that these colors all have some meaning?"

"Yes," I replied, strategically taking out a yellow rose first. "Like this one. The yellow rose symbolizes happiness, warmth, and most importantly, friendship. I think that fits you very well, Koushirou-kun, don't you think? You've made some very good friends, even best friends, through being a Chosen Child, yes?"

He smiled brightly and nodded. "I completely agree, Sora-san. I like that a lot."

I set that aside on the left and then took out a white rose. "A white rose represents purity, as well as reverence and humility. I know that I'm not the only one who thinks that you are a very humble and good person, Koushirou-kun."

His cheeks turned a little pink again from the compliment. "Thank you very much, Sora-san."

"Aww, it's no problem, Koushirou-kun." I set the white rose next to the yellow one and reached in for a red one. He saw it and the pink grew deeper. I smiled knowingly. "I can tell by your expression that your immediate thought seeing a red rose is love. True, a red rose can mean love, but that's not the only meaning it can have. It can also symbolize passion in what someone does, as well as..." I paused for effect, "Courage."

I let him relate this to his life on his own, especially since it was obvious as to what he was thinking. His eyes were looking down at his nervous hands, that distraught emotion invading him.

I set the red rose down and picked up a yellow rose with red tips. "This rose is quite unusual, but it's also very special. It's a combination of friendship – yellow – and love – red. It's friendship falling into love."

I could've sworn that I could hear his heart beating through his chest. He rose from his seat and, still not looking at me, he stated, "I know the real reason you're here, Sora-san."

A little unexpected for this, I looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

He turned to face the stove, unable to meet my gaze, and folded his arms around his back. "I...I don't know how, Sora-san, but I think you've discovered...something I've been trying to hide...for a very long time."

"Koushirou-kun, I-"

"I've already accepted that the feelings will never be returned, and I don't need to be reminded of it. Really, I _do_ appreciate what you're trying to do here, Sora-san, but by coming in and trying to make me feel better about it with flowers won't help my unfortunate situation." A bit more bitterly, he added, "I don't need your sympathy."

His pessimism was really annoying me, but instead, I kept my composure and simply stated, "Koushirou-kun, I believe I still have some flowers in this box. We're not finished yet."

He looked a bit confused as he turned back around. "Huh?"

I extended my arm out gracefully to offer him his seat. "Please sit down."

Still baffled, he took his seat at the table again, trying very hard to figure out what was going on. I continued by taking out another red rose and another white rose. He focused keenly on them. It didn't take Knowledge to figure out that the white rose represented Koushirou-kun and that the red rose represented Taichi.

"Sometimes, combining two roses can create a different meaning than what the roses mean individually," I explained, almost unable to control my excitement. "In this case, red and white roses together symbolize unity...and the acceptance of one's love."

He raised his head slowly, and uncertainly, with a tone of disbelief, he stuttered, "S-Sora-san...?"

Reasonable doubt? I was_ beyond_ reasonable doubt; I _knew_ that Koushirou-kun returned the feelings.

I set the two flowers, their stems crossed, all the way on the right. It was the progression of his and Taichi's relationship: It had begun in friendship but developed into love.

Koushirou-kun stared at the flowers, digesting what I had said to him, so I took the opportunity to send a text message with a happy face to Taichi.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Koushirou-kun jumped from his seat, startled from his thoughts, and absent-mindedly said, "I'll get it!" I turned around in dire anticipation. I couldn't imagine how Taichi must've been feeling!

He opened the door to meet Taichi, with his all of his Courage bursting, holding a bouquet of one yellow rose, one red rose, one white rose, one yellow rose with red tips, and two large red and white roses, respectively, standing taller and grander from the rest.

Koushirou-kun's mouth dropped half-open in disbelief as Taichi held them out, and I had never seen Taichi's eyes so hopeful. It looked as though Koushirou-kun's brain was trying to process exactly what was happening, for he blinked a few times, simply gawking at the sight before him. My lips curved into a smile, knowing that the element of surprise had worked well.

Koushirou-kun looked from the bouquet, to Taichi's eyes, to the bouquet, to Taichi's eyes again. Suddenly, without warning, completely abandoning the person that was Izumi Koushirou, he threw his arms around Taichi's neck and kissed him deeply.

And I just about squealed in delight.

Taichi's eyes widened for a moment, but then closed as he dived right into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Koushirou-kun's back, the bouquet still in his hand.

When they finally broke away, they stared at each other, savoring the moment and realizing exactly what had just happened. And they smiled.

And for the first time, I could see complete contentment in both of their eyes.

Some things are best-expressed without words.


End file.
